ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
They Call Me MISTER Slimer
In They Call Me MISTER Slimer, to contribute to the Ghostbusters' finances, Slimer becomes a teenager's personal bodyguard. But he doesn't bargain on a gang of young thugs attaining bodyguards of their own... some very dangerous creatures from an abandoned subway station.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Slimer Mike "the Mouse" Rick Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Barrow Wights (Type of Creatures) Equipment P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Firehouse Mike's House Subway Station 13 Plot At the Firehouse, Janine summoned the Ghostbusters to her desk. Peter and Ray stopped working on Ecto-1 to listen. She handed Peter the monthly financial report and once again, they are in the red. The usual problems were the cause: overhead, property damage, utilities, and food. At the mention of food, Slimer appeared and looked around. Peter berated him for taking and giving nothing back in return. Slimer countered his gift was love. Peter asked him if he could make himself small. Slimer complied and folded himself into a tiny square. Peter then attempted to mail Slimer to a friend. After Peter yelled at Slimer for costing them too much money, Slimer went out into the city to find a job. A boy named Mike who was bullied by a teenage gang. The gang tripped him and made him drop his stack of comics and magazines, including "Fantastic Monsters of Film World," "Sci-Fi Times," and "The Frankenstein Papers." Mike swore he'd get even someday but a Doberman appeared and chased him. Slimer heard Mike's scream and saved Mike from the dog. Since Mike read about ghosts and monsters for a long time, he wasn't afraid of Slimer and thanked him. Mike paid Slimer to be his ghostly bodyguard. He took Slimer home with him and schooled him on how to be scary. At the Firehouse, Janine and Ray looked for Slimer in vain. Meanwhile, the gang was hanging out near a Recksall pharmacy and chased after Mike after he insulted them. Slimer arrived and scared them off. Rick refused to give up and came up with a plan. Back at the Firehouse, everyone but Peter became concerned with Slimer's prolonged absence. It was the longest he was away from headquarters. Egon agreed but only because he was planning to run electrothermal tests on him. Janine presented an envelope that just came in the mail. Peter opened it to see money covered in slime. Everyone stared at Peter and he was livid at being the scapegoat again. Ray declared they should start searching at the zip code of the post office. The gang opened up a sealed entrance to Subway 13. Rick revealed his father used to tell him stories about how the station was closed years ago because all sorts of creepy things lived down there. Unfortunately, Rick released some Barrow Wights to help them fight back. The leader of the Barrow Wights assumed Rick's offer was a trap. Rick convinced him to work with the gang. The leader accepted and proclaimed all Rick had to do was invite them. 10 minutes into the search, the Ghostbusters didn't find Slimer. However, Egon noticed the P.K.E. Meter registered a broadband increase of pyschokinetic energy in the area. The jump in energy was too diffused to get a fix on and Egon went to work on recalibrating the P.K.E. Meter. A bully invited Mike into a warehouse to hang out. Mike was hesitant at first but ordered Slimer to circle around just in case. The Barrow Wights then turned on all the teenagers. Slimer intercepted Ecto-1 and told the guys about the Barrow Wights. Before the entities got rid of the teenagers, the Ghostbusters busted in and went to work. After being prompted, Slimer gathered his courage and formed a baseball bat from some of his slime then joined in fighting the Barrows. Rick and Mike called a truce when the Barrow Wights were all trapped. Ray praised Slimer for being worth his weight in gold. Peter wasn't so sure and Slimer reacted by chasing him around. Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 17, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1986). *The episode call sheet lists the title as "They Call Me Mr. Slimer".Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1986). *The title is a reference to the movie They Call Me MISTER Tibbs! *One of the books in the pile that Slimer accidentally topples is called "Barrow": the Barrow Wights later appear in the episode.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Mike says that there are 6 bullies, but there are actually 7.Mike (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:43-6:44). Time Life Entertainment. Mike says: "There's six of them." *Egon and Ray compare Barrow Wights to Trolls and Vampires, both of whom of the Ghostbusters have faced before.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:05-18:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Barrow Wights, Peter, are supernatural creatures rather like Trolls. They live underground in nests. They can't come out unless someone invites them."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:14-18:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Just like Vampires, they can't come into your home unless you ask them." *Ray attributes his ability to understand Slimer from growing up watching Lassie movies.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:31-18:34). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, you grow up watching Lassie movies... you learn, okay?" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheyCallMeMisterSlimer01.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer02.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer03.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer17.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer04.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer05.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer06.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer18.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer07.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer08.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer19.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer20.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer21.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer09.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer22.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer10.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer11.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer23.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer12.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer24.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer25.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer13.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer14.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer26.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer27.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer15.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer28.jpg TheyCallMeMisterSlimer16.jpg Collages and Edits CityLandscapeinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MikesPlaceinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MikesPlaceinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RicksGanginTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Subway13inTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Subway13inTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RicksGanginTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BarrowWightsinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WarehouseinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RicksGanginTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BarrowWightsinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WarehouseinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WarehouseinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WarehouseinTheyCallMeMISTERSlimerepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 4 Category:RGB Episode